leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Claus
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Santa Claus |jname=サンタクロース |tmname=Santa Claus |image=Santa Claus.png |size=250px |caption=Santa Claus |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Unknown |hair=White |hometown=North Pole |trainer=yes |game=no |leader=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=Holiday Hi-Jynx |epname=Holiday Hi-Jynx |enva=Ted Lewis (Holiday Hi-Jynx) Alexander J. Rose |java=Takkō Ishimori |}} Santa Claus (Japanese: サンタクロース Santa Claus) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. He is based on the of Christmas holiday fame. History Santa Claus first appeared in Holiday Hi-Jynx. He reappeared in the Pikachu shorts, Stantler's Little Helpers and Delibird's Dilemma. Character He is the Pokémon world's version of Santa Claus. He has the same tasks as that of the "real world": giving away gifts to all the good children all over the world with his sleigh. He lives at the North Pole. His sleigh was originally pulled by , though this role was given to after its debut in Generation II. Pokémon Santa has had different Pokémon on different occasions. This listing is of all the he has been shown to have. On hand Mayumi Tanaka |vaen=Rachael Lillis |desc=Santa Claus has multiple which are used to prepare presents for Christmas. One appeared in Jessie's flashback where she believed it to have stolen her doll when she was young and then went back up the chimney, thinking Santa was a Jynx. Another Jynx appeared to and where it was holding a boot. Ash tried to capture this Jynx but failed. The Jynx telepathically told them she was cleaning the boot at the North Pole when a chunk of ice broke off, causing Jynx to float away. Ash and the others then decided to help her get back to Santa Claus. When Ash and his friends arrived at the North Pole thanks to a , had captured all the Jynx at the North Pole as well as Santa Claus. When Jessie confronted the Jynx who stole her doll, it was revealed that the Pokémon was simply trying to repair the doll, which had been broken. The rest of the Jynx took the presents back from Team Rocket and then used , sending them blasting off. The Jynx is later seen giving Ash and his friends presents. It is last seen putting Team Rocket asleep with a . The Jynx's only collectively known move is , but at least one also knows .}} Chiharu Suzuka |vaen=Rachel Lillis |desc=Santa Claus's first appeared when Ash was trying to pull a raft for to get home. Ash heard a voice, and a large wave pulled him underwater. Lapras appeared to him, and using its telepathic powers, revealed that it was sent by Santa to return the Jynx to the North Pole. After helping Ash and the others there, appeared and fired a net over Lapras and the group. Later it is seen when Team Rocket are getting away with all the presents. It freezes them with an . Ash regrets not telling Santa what he wanted for Christmas but Lapras says he already knows. Lapras's only known move is .}} was used to pull Santa's sleigh and deliver the presents on Christmas. It seemed to be a replacement for his . It was seen near a cabin where and his friends were staying. They heard a noise and stepped outside to find that Stantler was ill. Santa told them that they needed to find a certain Berry to cure Stantler of its fever. The group quickly began to search for it and eventually found the plant atop a mountain. picked it and fed it to Stantler, who soon perked up and proceeded off into the sky. None of Stantler's moves are known.}} was first seen flying in the sky above a big city. Down below, Ash's Pikachu and its friends were bowling with giant snowballs. Ash's Totodile accidentally shot a snowball with and it launched into the sky, hitting Delibird and making it fall. Not far away, and were walking up a staircase outside a building. Suddenly, Delibird fell from the sky, landing on Meowth and Wobbuffet and waking up a nearby . The angry Skarmory blew Delibird away into the sky, knocking it out and causing it to drop all the presents it was carrying. Pikachu and friends quickly found Delibird and Ash's Cyndaquil woke it up by tickling it. When Delibird first woke up, it was very angry, but Pikachu and calmed it down. Delibird then realized all of its presents were gone. Pikachu and friends volunteered to help Delibird find the missing presents. They divided into two teams and split up to search the entire city. Sunset soon came, and the two teams reunited and gave Delibird all the presents. After recounting the presents, Delibird realized that one was still missing. With the sun already set, the Pokémon were forced to look for the present in the dark. They went to a park and looked for the last present. It was spotted in a tree by Ash's Noctowl, but it fell from its beak over a river. Just as it was about to fall in, an caught it and returned it to Delibird. All of the Pokémon were distracted by a tree lighting, and when they looked around, the Delivery Pokémon was gone. Then they heard bells jingling and looked up; to their surprise, Delibird was flying off in Santa's sleigh. The sleigh flew out of sight, and Delibird happily waved back to its newly made friends. None of Delibird's moves are known.}} Status unknown was used to pull Santa's sleigh and deliver the presents on Christmas. It made a cameo in Christmas Night where it was seen delivering presents again. Ponyta has not made any further appearances since, and seems to have been replaced by . None of Ponyta's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石森達幸 Takkō Ishimori |en=Ted Lewis |fi=Pasi Ruohonen (Holiday Hi-Jynx) Ossi Ahlapuro (PK06) |es_eu=Paco Hernández (Holiday Hi-Jynx) José Ángel Juanes (PK08) |es_la=Gerardo Vásquez |pl=Krzysztof Zakrzewski }} Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Ice-type Trainers de:Weihnachtsmann es:Santa Claus it:Babbo Natale zh:聖誕老人